Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of retrievers designed to recover oil spills in warm, cold, calm or stormy weather, a containment enclosure which is several inches to several feet above the water and flexes with the swells insuring containment; a series of canisters housing pleated sacks to store the oil.
Description of Prior Art
Several methods and apparatuses have been presented to recover oil spills but are only effective in calm water. No account is taken for heavy bunker oil and oil in frigid water which becomes almost solid in mass. Most of the retrievers are on small manned vessels which have small holding capacities and can only operate in calm water.